Many athletic events take place in which the participants compete in a timed activity along a predetermined course. Single sport races such as marathons and multi-sport races such as triathlons are examples of these kinds of events. Many participants in these events attempt to complete the activity within a certain elapsed time. This elapsed time corresponds to a desired pace at which the athlete must perform in order to meet the goal. This pace can be represented as the elapsed time between predetermined distances on the course.
Many methods are known to help athletes perform at a particular pace. Some athletes wear watches designed specifically for monitoring their pace through electronic sensing. Another popular method used is known as a pace wristband as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,817—Method of charting a racecourse—Bryan Timlin. A pace wristband is comprised of a piece of paper that is imprinted with a column of distance markers and a corresponding column of accumulated elapsed times. In the instance of a marathon, the pace wristband will include elapsed time data for each of the 26.2 miles of the competition. For example, if an athlete wishes to complete a marathon in four hours, his or her average pace would necessarily be nine minutes and nine seconds per mile, and thus the pace wristband might display the following data; mile 1—00:09:09, mile 2—00:18:18, mile 3—00:27:27, and so on up to 26.2 miles. Athletes typically wear this wristband in a loop around their wrist or carry the wristband on their person in some other manner.
Of relevance to this disclosure is the practice of applying a product to a person's skin. One field of particular relevance is that of temporary tattoos. Such tattoos are described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,881—Temporary tattoo and method for manufacturing same—Frederick R. Ewan. The functional use of temporary tattoos beyond ornamental purposes is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,353—Tattoo admission ticket—James H. Drew, III. U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,353 teaches the advantageous use of temporary tattoos to identify a person having paid admission to an event. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,401—Under-eye anti-glare sport tattoos—Stephen A. Markey, III, teaches the use of temporary tattoos as a means for reducing glare associated with the sun or stadium lights while incorporating space for advertising. U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,229—Method for recording multi-event sports meet information on skin—Terri Chassay “T. C.” Zimmerman, teaches a method using an ink stamp or a temporary tattoo to produce a means convenient for displaying swim meet event information on a swimmer's skin.
The common methods for displaying athletic performance data such as pace wristbands are cumbersome and require the athlete to carry an additional item with them while they compete which can be impractical in multi-sport competitions where the athlete might swim for a portion of the race or simply bothersome during the course of long event. Other methods such as specially designed pacing watches are expensive, even cost-prohibitive for some. What is needed is a simple, low-cost method to allow athletes access to this relevant event information while not encumbering them with additional paraphernalia that can become bothersome during an event.